


"Night terrors are a bitch."

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, this is short, who knows - Freeform, why is everything i write short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt from jack-frost-the-incredibly-cold: Vader leaving Boba alone to sleep the first time they share a room. He doesn't want his breathing to disturb him, or for him to wake up face to face with a Sith Lord. He didn't expect Boba to wake up in a panic, wondering where he'd gone. He didn't realize that Boba had night terrors, and he would think that something bad happened to him. He hadn't consider how terrifying it would be for him to wake up thinking that the most feared man in the galaxy had been struck down and that he was next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Night terrors are a bitch."

Vader knows he can’t allow himself the luxury of sharing a bed with Fett. He instead moves to a nearby room, sitting down and letting his eyes fall shut. He doesn’t want to disturb Boba with his breathing or have him wake up next to a machine, terrified. He drifts in and out of a light sleep through the night, finally being jolted awake by Boba’s screams.

He rushes into the room, fully expecting a fight, only to find a trembling, sobbing Boba. Vader kneels gingerly by the edge of the bed, reaching out to touch Boba’s arms. Boba grabs Vader’s hand, pulling him close.

“Where were you?” Boba manages to choke out, still trying to calm down.

“I was resting in the other room. I didn’t want to disturb you with my breathing.”

“I thought…I thought you were hurt. I was _alone_.” Boba uses his free hand to wipe his eyes, still clutching Vader’s.

“We’re both safe. Nothing happened, Boba. I’m here.” Vader soothes Boba as best he can. Boba calms down slowly, eventually released Vader’s hand.

“I’m sorry.” he sighs, raking his fingers through his hair. “Night terrors are a bitch.”

Vader nods, starting to rub Boba’s back now that his hand is free. “You have nothing to apologize for. Some things are out of our control.”

“That’s it, though. I should be able to control this. I’ve had these for years, they should be better by now.”

“Things can take longer than we’d like, Boba. Don’t blame yourself for this. I should have asked whether or not you wanted me to stay.”

Boba smiles shakily. “That would’ve been nice, yeah.”

“Would you prefer it if I spent the rest of the night in here?”

“Please.” Boba nods, curling up against Vader’s side when he joins Boba in bed. Boba lays with his head on Vader’s chest, one arm draped across Vader’s stomach. He’s surprised at how quickly Boba falls asleep despite the layers of armor Vader can’t remove. It means so much to him that Boba trusts him enough for this.

* * *

Boba sleeps soundly for the rest of the night, waking up tucked against Lord Vader. He yawns, not inclined to move. He feels safe, which isn’t the most common thing for him. He lets out a pleased hum when Vader’s fingers start to comb through his hair.

“Morning.” Boba stifles another yawn, shifting up a little. Vader adjusts accordingly, leaving his arm around Boba’s shoulders.

“Good morning.”

“Thanks for spending the night in here.”

“I didn’t disturb your sleep?”

“Not at all.” Boba shakes his head. “No night terrors, either.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Vader nods.

“Thanks. Again.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I’m happy you slept peacefully.” There’s a pause before Vader adds “I’ll try to be here for you more often.”


End file.
